


We meet again

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own anything, all is fiction, my take on the aftermath of Mount Weather, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet again

 

Lexa was laying in bed trying to catch some sleep. She feels exhausted, lonely and depressed. She just needed time alone.  After mount weather she doesn’t want to deal with any other goddam war or ski people for that matter. what happened in there left her deflated, empty and heartless indeed to the point that she does not care for any other battle if it meant the end of her ruling.  
She hears a commotion outside her tent. Sleep eluded her, she sits up in bed when she hears Indra calling for her. **_What is it now, she mutters under her breath._**

“Indra, what's the matter?” shouted Lexa from her bed.

“Commander, someone is here to see you” shouted Indra from behind the tent’s flap.

“Who is it” replies Lexa still in bed with half shut eyes.

She really doesn't need this, she had a few weeks from hell trying to fight a war bigger than her and save her people from the mountain creepers.

“Commander may I have an audience” Indra demanded.

Lexa sits up and rolls her eyes,  ** _Dammit, I can't get a moment piece, Lexa huffed under her breath._** She needs to get up and look presentable as she's the commander, she can’t be seen in her night attire.

“Wait outside, I'll call you when I'm ready” she bellows back to Indra.

“Heda!!” Indra replied back and waited outside for the command.

Lexa sat in her bed for few seconds then got up and out of bed looking puzzled.  **_Who could it be at this ungodly hour. who wants to see me in such a late hour...This better be good_** ** _she grunts her annoyance to herself._**

She started to get ready, didn’t bother to wrap her breasts, she’s still to go to bed later, or so she thought. She put on her coat and drapes, pulled all her hair strands together up in a knot. She picked up her sword and sheathed her knife to her side ready for anything.

She left her private quarter and headed towards the tent’s flap. She stood tall and ready to face this inconveniently late visitor. Then she called on Indra.

“Indra?" She barked.

“Commander” Indra replied. 

“I'm ready, you may come in” Lexa ordered.

Indra came in, saw the commander in her full attire, and lowered her eyes to the ground.

“Sorry to bother you at this time Heda, but it's the girl from the ski people, she demands to see you, I could get rid of her for you if you wish commander.” Indra explained.

Lexa’s eyes and ears are open wide.

“Who demands to see me, which girl, there are few skikru.” Lexa chuffed.

“it’s.... her” Indra tried to explain.

“Who her? Octavia, Raven, Abby, who?” Lexa’s voice was louder than before urging Indra to speak up.

Indra could hear the tension in her Heda’s voice, and she saw a faint shaking in her lips. She wanted to spare her Commander the bother, but she had to let her know.

“No commander, it's the other one, the one who is their leader.” Said Indra.

Lexa's feet start to shake and her throat felt very dry. The words struggling to come out of her mouth.

“Indra, spit it out, I haven’t got all night.” Lexa shouted anger rising in her voice

Indra is taken aback by her commanders reaction, she stood tall, still looking down.

“It’s Clarke Heda, Clarke of the skikru!!.” Indra spat it out so fast and almost incomprehensibly at her commander wishing the earth would open and swallows her whole than see the face of her commander in such a state.

“What do you mean it’s Clarke, are you sure, what does she want, what?” Lexa’s face was a tornado of emotions gushing questions at Indra.

“Well, she says she's Clarke Heda, she is looking rather scruffy, her face, her hair and her clothes are very dirty but it's her voice alright.” Explained Indra.

“Ok ok get her in here and stand post by the tent, now go.” Lexa shouted her commands.

“Yes commander.” Indra lowered her head and disappeared outside the tent in seconds almost fearing for her life and that of her Heda.

Lexa walked slowly, shaking, her legs barely holding her weight, her knees knocking, she needed to reach the goddamm table before she crumbled. Holding for dear life, she steadies herself on her legs and tries to calm the storm raging in her heart. The colour drained from her face, she felt her mouth dry like a desert. She needed water, she needed a river full of water to quench her urgent thirst. Her stomach flipped, she felt ill. She reached for the jug and cup, her hands shaking.

“ _Please don’t do this.” She can hear Clarke’s words echoing in her head again and again, begging her to stop the madness back then at the battle field._

_“Your commander’s made a deal, all my people will be killed, but You don’t care about that, do you.” She hears it all as if it was yesterday._

Haunted by Clarke’s eyes, by her low whispering voice, by the tears streaming down her face, it felt like knives ripping at her heart. She filled the cup and spilled water all over the table top.  **_Goddamn you Clarke, what do you want, her throat felt constricted._**

She drank like she’s been thirsty for weeks, the dry desert in her heart couldn't have enough water, she needed to drawn in it. Shaky hands still she spilled water down her neck and chest. Lexa’s head is exploding.

_It’s been weeks since I walked away from that god awful place, what is she doing here... I just can’t believe she’d actually wants to see me after what I have done...I'm sure she's coming to kill me, Lexa’s mind is racing_

So many questions were flowing through her mind and drowning her. Lexa’s breathing shallowed and her free hand is knotted in a fist her knuckles were red.

_I don't believe she came back to find me, I thought she’d never wanna hear about me let alone lay eyes on me”, Lexa was not scared but she was feeling physically sick._ Holding onto the table still with the cup in her hand, facing the other way.

So much anger and turmoil inside her, she was bubbling with rage. She threw the cup away with such frustrated force, it went flying to the other side of her tent hitting the post with a clink, water flying and with it her temper, leaving her blood boiling.

She hears foot steps coming closer and closer and with every step her heart beats faster and faster. She can feel eyes penetrating her soul and reading her mind.

_Here we go, I must face this even if it's going to kill me, Lexa thought._

She turns around slightly and from the corner of her eye she sees her.

_Oh my good heavens IT IS Clarke, Lexa mutters under her breath._

Lexa wipes the water off of her chin, stern look in her eyes, she pulls herself together but fails to stop the shaking in her legs, nor the beating of her frantic heart. She turns around fully and holds on to the table with both hands, barely keeping it together. Her eyes fixed on Clarke.

Clarke walks right up to her, looking her straight in the eyes, her face almost touching hers.

Lexa can feel her warm breaths and tastes her anger. She sees her blue marred eyes wide and vague, and the little trembling in those lips she’s kissed once hungrily.

For few seconds they hold each others gaze, each others breaths, each others destiny, while the hearts are reaching, the arms are aching for embrace and the lips are twitching needing to quench the aching thirst deep within.  Lexa pulls her self together, cocks her head up, stands tall, still looking straight into a tide of blue killer eyes.

“Clarke, what brought you here... what, what do you want, what can I do for you?” Lexa says rasping in her voice.

Clarke is silent, only her eyes talking.

“Say something or do something dammit, don't just stand there staring. I know you want revenge, I know you'd rather see me dead, here take the knife and get on with it, I know I deserve it” Lexa's eyes boring deep into Clarke's, she utters her words nervously.

Lexa pulls the knife from her side pocket and points it towards Clarke's hand.  “here, take it.... take your revenge, do it and be quick”

Clarke still silent but looking into Lexa green hollow eyes. She grabs the knife in one swift move, flips Lexa around, holds her by the neck and points the knife to her throat.

Lexa’s taken aback, a muffled scream rasps from her throat, and before she knows Indra comes storming in with her sword drawn and aiming for Clarke's heart.  Lexa screams louder and Clarke tightened her grip on her neck as she digs the knife a little deeper into Lexa's flesh.

“If you come one step closer I’ll slit her throat and you'd have to kiss your commander goodbye” hissed Clarke at Indra.

Indra stood in her tracks, fire in her eyes, gritting on her teeth, her sharp sword was inches away from reaching Clarke’s chest.

Clarke looked at her with furrowed brows.  “You do know that you have to get to my heart through your commander’s heart don’t you Indra” bellowed Clarke.

Indra froze on the spot, she saw the venom spitting from Clarke's mouth, and the burning fire in her eyes, Of course she doesn't want her commander dead.

“Get out of here” shouted Clarke at Indra. She pulled Lexa tighter to her body with the knife dangerously slipping on her skin.

“Tell her to get out out of here and stay the hell as far away as possible, I don't want to see her face” Clarke shouted commands at Lexa deafening her. Lexa put her hands up and looked at Indra.  “ok, ok calm down Clarke.”

"Tell her!!" Clarke screamed again.

“Indra, get out of her, leave us” Lexa charged her voice at Indra.

“But commander... I can't leave you with her like that” protested Indra hesitating to move an inch either way.

“It's ok, this is between me and Clarke, I was expecting it, now go and don't let me see your face till the morning” Lexa ordered with a slight tremble to her lips.

“The morning ha.... so sure of yourself aren't you commander?! You think you gonna make it till the morning don't you now?!” Smirked Clarke spitting her words at Lexa’s face.

Lexa tilts her head to catch Clarke’s eyes.

“I don’t know Clarke... I’ve just said that because you’ve asked me to say it” Lexa answered.

“Well commander... you're right about one thing though, this is between you and me alright!! Now tell her to get lost and stay the hell away until I ask for her or I'll have your blood for blood right here right now” Clarke's voice pitch is rising.

Few seconds passed. Silence. All three women standing in this precarious situation. Clarke is twisting the knife in Lexa's neck.  Lexa feels the pressure on her skin, she could almost taste the blood, pain going through her ribs and her stomach churning.

Indra still standing, sword charged waiting to attack.  Lexa mutters under her breath. “god damn you Clarke, just do it and get it over and done with”

“Did you say something commander” Hissed Clarke at her ear.

“No, nothing,”said Lexa.

“Good, now make her leave before I lose my patience” Clarke sniggered.

Lexa looked sternly but apprehensively at Indra, shouted her commands at her and motioned her towards the tent’s flap to leave instantly and not come back.

Indra looked at her commander, she feared for her life, but again she lowered the sword, her gaze and steped backward. “Commander!!”

“Now get, you’ve heard your commander!!” Clarke barked at Indra.

Indra retreated slowly backwards. Her eyes fixed on her commander. She doesn't want to leave, but Lexa assured her with her eyes that she will be ok.

In seconds Indra was gone and the tent fell silent, eerie and felt way too dark.

Clarke holding the knife to Lexa's neck still, she spinned her around, marched her backward till they reached for the tent's flap.

”Don't move” she whispered to Lexa and popped her head out of the tent quickly to see if anyone ws standing post and popped her head back in where she found Lexa still standing where she's left her. Surprised at what she sees, she frowns.

“Why didn't you run, you've had your chance, you could have been on the side of the tent with a thousand worrier hungry for my blood”  Clarke snorted.

Lexa looks at her amused.  “I’m not a coward Clarke of the ski people, I'd rather fight my own battle alone, and this one is personal, just between you and me, so here I am do what you need to do and be quick, I haven’t got all night”

_Clarke looked at her and though, she’s so damn smug, she’s reading my mind, she knows that I don’t really want to kill her, Goddamn smart pants._

“So are you just toying with me or are you gonna slit my throat and get it over and done with?” Lexa asked with knotted brow.

Clarks snorted a laugh.  “Oh I see, you are in a hurry to die aren’t you brave commander”

“No, but i know that if you really wanted to kill me you'd have already done it by now, so what's stopping you?”  Asked Lexa.

“You know what Lexa, you have always been a god damn smart ass haven't you?! You've figured it all out, you've figured ME all out” Clarke said pointing the knife at Lexa's heart now.

“Clarke...” Lexa wanted to say something but hesitated.

“You know why?"  Clarke hesitating a little.  "You know why I haven’t killed you yet, don’t you?” Quizzical eyes met.

Lexa swallowed hard, her neck is tense.  “No, no Clarke I don’t” Lexa answered.

Clarke turned Lexa’s head around, held her tightly still, allowing for a little space between them, their foreheads almost touching.

“Lexa... you know...Lexa I.... I need you... Lexa... and, and... because I want you, I want to kiss you so badly and taste those lips of yours again... and... because I... I love you dammittt...” confessed Clarke, her hands shaking on the knife and on Lexa’s arm.

“Ever since our little kiss back then I couldn't get you out of my mind. So many things were happening around us. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to know why, why you betrayed me, why did you shake the had of the enemy, why didn’t our alliance hold after we have sacrificed so much for it?"

Clarke is shaking.  “I wanted to tear and rip you out of my heart, forget that we've ever met, forget you and all the fucking mess we’ve got ourselves into...but you... you got me right there and right then... you locked me in your tangled web, span and weaved your strings around my heart... captured me and rendered me as your victim." Clarke visibly tearful and shaking.  Lexa looking at Clarke straight in the eye, attentively listening, her heart is thumping between her ribs, fear and gut wrenching turning inside her, but something else too... she’s mellowing, she’s softening, she’s melting slowly, the ice inside her is turning to water.

“You said May we meet again, you turned your back on my people, on me.”  Clarke chuckled through her tears.

 “Clarke...” Lexa wanted to cut her off, but she has to give her the chance to say what’s on her mind, say her peace.

“I’ve been walking for days in the woods, all alone facing all kinds of threats and danger from land and sky, but I had one thought on my mind and one goal in my heart, seeing you again and then killing you. The thought kept me moving, kept me as hard as a stone, motivated, and it kept me alive too. I had to... I turned my back on camp Jaha after Bellamy and I pulled the lever and killed everyone in Mount Weather, every fucking one from innocent kids, women, men, all of them. Yes, We’ve saved all of our trapped people, but it was a very heavy price to pay and we had to do it...I had to do it!!”

Lexa’s heart was aching with Clarke’s.

Clarke shifted and pointed the knife at Lexa’s chest.  “I’ve turned my back on my own mother, my own friends so that I could find. You’ve set me on fire and left me and my heart burning for you, I had no choice, I had to come and find you. I needed answers Lexa, I need closure.." Clarke snapped.

Lexa’s eyes glazing with tears, her throat bobbing with a lump, and again she felt so fucking thirsty.

Pure pain ripping through Clarke’s ribs.

“I needed to know why... why did you save me when your worrier wanted to kill me... why did you protect me and killed others for me, and then you saved me again and again and from the missile on TonDC. Why did you leave me to fight the mountain alone, why do all that and then turn your back on me? Why Lexa, why?” Clarke was visibly upset.

Clarke’s tears streaming down her dirty face now, marking it with trails. Her beautiful blue eyes were sad and full of sorrows. Her heart is hammering and she felt the bile in her throat.

Lexa was listening but not saying anything, she has no answers and she couldn't justify her choices, what she did back then was a choice of her head not her heart, it was them or her people, she had to chose to save her people and she would have done that anytime.

Lexa staring back at Clarke’s eyes visibly shaking. She reached and touched her hand. She held it firm and started to drag the knife inward.

“I have no answers for you Clarke, what I’ve done is what you had to do too, all the mountain people are dead, I had to do it Clarke. We are not different from each others!!”  Lexa slowly talking while fighting to grip the knife tighter.

Clarke felt Lexa gripping her hand and the knife was dangerously too close to wounding her. She looked at Lexa with stupefied eyes. She’s mortified, she doesn’t want to hurt Lexa. She is trying to resists and loosen Lexa’s grip on her hand and fights to draw the knife backward.

“Lexa, what are you doing, stop it?” Shouted Clarke, her heart is about to stop.

“Am doing what you should have done the minute you walked into my tent, I deserve it, I need you to take your revenge, I’ve betrayed you, I’ve turned my back on you, and now I must pay for it”

“Stop it Lexa, please!!” Clarke shouts horrified.

She gathered all her strength and force fighting Lexa’s grip on her hand. She pulled the knife backward. Lexa pulling inward. Clarke bellowed a scream that shattered Lexa’s existence and pulled the knife away from her chest. She threw the knife up in the air embedding it in the tent’s post and got hold of Lexa’s both hands in hers.

 Lexa is visibly shaking, her knees are knocking and eyes are streaming with silent tears, she was distressed and anxious.

“Lexa, you are a god-damn great commander no wonder your people choose to die for you, they have made the best choice when they appointed you and trusted you with their lives, hopes and dreams” said Clarke still holding Lexa’s shaking hands in hers.

A faint smile broke on Lexa’s lips. Her green eyes gleaming a little in the flickering candle lights. She felt Clarke closing the little space between them. Her hands burning inside Clarke’s grip.

Clarke lifted her self a little on her toes to reach to her. She threaded one hand behind her neck and pulled her down to her, feeling her breaths on her face, lips trembling, mouth open and hesitating. She brushed her lips tentatively over Lexa’s pouty lips. They hold their breaths for few seconds. Lexa pushed Clarke backward. Clarke resisted and gently pulled her neck down. She locked her into a lip embrace and kissed her fully on the mouth.

Lexa is still resisting as she whimpers on Clarke’s lips and pushed her back. Clarke doesn’t let her. She griped tighter on her neck, meshing her free hand in her braided locks, pulled her closer into her, planting butterfly kisses all over her face and then deepened the lip lock between them, licking her lips, sliding her tongue over Lexa’s lips, forcing it in her mouth. Lexa’s heart beats hitched, she felt it thumping in her ears, her eyes closed, oh god... she needed this, she wanted to kiss Clarke, she wanted to kiss her forever. She caved in to Clarke’s persisting tongue and allowed herself to be sucked into the torrent of Clarke's kissing and she locked her lips with her.

They were fighting for air before they broke the sensual kissing dance. Clarke’s arms wrapped around Lexa’s slender body, pulling her deeper into her. She doesn’t want to break the dance, or stop kissing her. She needed this, she wanted this, she lived to kiss Lexa again, she wanted to kiss her forever.

Lexa gripping Clarke’s arms, gently pushing her away from her body. Oh god, she wanted so badly to be buried in her body’s heat, and be engulfed in her strong loving arms and be dropped over the edge with her. 

“Clarke... we... we need to get..” Lexa wanted to say something.  Clarke doesn’t give her a chance.  She lowered Lexa’s arms to her side, sliding her lips to her neck, her ears, back to her mouth, licking her lips, kissing her jaw, biting and licking her neck up and down, licking her ears again, breathing on her and digging her teeth deep in her pulsating throat.  Lexa is fucking melting in Clarke’s arms, the heat rising in her limps and between her legs, she’s gonna buckle. She doesn’t want this to end but she has to. Lexa griped Clarke’s arms and gently pushes her away from her again braking the embrace and the tornado of kisses on her body. Fighting for dominance, Clarke over powers Lexa and wraps her arms around her neck. Lexa relents and gives in to Clarke’s hungry lips.

“dammn you Clarke, you could have come right from the end and spared us all the drama” Lexa whimpered on Clarke’s lips. Clarke replied with her mouth still on Lexa's.

”dammn you smart ass, just shut up and kiss me will you” Clarke’s protested unhappy about the loss of Lexa’s lips on her and her body heat.

“No” said Lexa.  Clarke held her breath, pulled back a little and looked at Lexa quizzically.  “What’s the matter Lexa, don't you want this, me?”

“Oh I most certainly do but first let’s get you out of these dirty clothes and give you a wash, god knows you need it Clarke.”

“Are you saying I stink, Lexa?” Protested Clarke rolling her eyes.

“Well, yes Clarke, you do stink and you need a wash, you are dirty.” Lexa emphasized.

Clarke giggled and looked down at herself, touched her clothes, touched her face and her hair feeling the dirty knots in it.

“You are right commander, I am dirty and well... I do stink a little” snorted Clarke through her giggles.

Lexa giggled too and placed a little kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

“Well in that case, let’s get you cleaned ski girl... go behind the drapes to my boudoir, am going to get hot water to fill the tub.” Lexa motioned Clarke to her private quarters.

Clarke looked at Lexa wanting to believe that she was not going to pull something funny on her. Lexa knew what’s going on in Clarke’s head, still holding her hand, she lifted it to her lips and kissed it and with her eyes she urges her to go undress.

Lexa walked after her and swerved towards the front of the tent.

Clarke reluctantly moved towards Lexa’s boudoir, her eyes fixed on her still, she could feel the strong pull of Lexa on her body, she could still taste her lips and she wanted more, a lot more.

Lexa disappeared outside the tent. Few minutes later she came back with two of her warriors holding buckets of hot water. She ordered the men to fill the tub and fetch more. The tub was filled and ready and there was more water to spare. Lexa ordered the men to leave. She walked towards her boudoir to find Clarke standing and still fully dressed. She smiled at her, held her hand and pulled her gently behinds her and towards the water. Standing by the tub, her eyes fixed on Clarke's, she started to undress her, peeling her layer by layer, and with each falling layer her heart sank deeper, and the fire insides her ignited stronger and fiercer.

She’s so in love with this woman her heart was bursting. She loved her from the moment she’d laid eyes on her back then all those weeks ago. She could not show weakness in time of trouble. She had to stay focused, strong and on point.  
She couldn’t confess anything to Clarke back then. This weakness she had for the ski girl had taken over her heart. All she did before to save Clarke lead to the moment of their kiss back then, lead to this moment right here and right now.  
Lexa still can’t believe her eyes and her lucky stars. She is actually looking into the most beautiful blue eyes ever. She was standing opposite her woman and peeling her bit by bit. Crazy butterflies in her tummy, she felt dizzy with want and desire.

“Lexa what is the matter, you are shaking, are you ok?” Clarke asked.

“am fine Clarke, am just feeling a little faint, hold me baby” Lexa was weak to her knees looking at Clarke's naked body.

Clarke tossee her boots off. She ws standing naked but for her under pants. She walked out of her clothes heap and pulled Lexa closer to her, kissed her on the lips, wraped her arms around her strongly steadying her on her feet. She looked her straight in the eye. Clarke started to undress Lexa too, peeling her layer by layer and with each layer that fell to the floor her jaws droped at the sight of Lexa’s exotic supple body. She was unfolding Lexa’s petals one by one as gently as possible, marvelling at the fit tanned body. Lexa’s shoulders tops were exposed, her tanned firm skin is glowing in the flickers of the candle light, her pert breasts showing through the silk material, her perky nipples pushing through almost visible. Clarke’s gulped and swallowed hard while her heart skipped beats. Lexa was just as human and as vulnerable as the rest of the human race, and her weakness was actually her strength. Clarke felt utterly dismantled in front of her beautiful Heda, jelly knees and the heat building between her legs is unbearable. She held and pulled the garment gently, down Lexa’s shoulders, down to her hips, posing to take in all of the beauty unfolding in front of her eyes. She slid the silk down to Lexa’s long and slender legs, still holding it in her hand so that she could step out of it.

Lexa is standing with her underpants only, her body exposed and Clarke is bearing down on her, her eyes burning in her flesh, she flinched in the chill of the tent and the loss of warm arms around her. She wraped her arms around her breasts looking at Clarke.

_What is she doing, Lexa’s mind is swimming._

Clarke was holding Lexa’s silk gown in her hands as lexa stepped out of it.  She brought it up to her nose, it was warm still, she inhaled it, and smoothed her face with it. She held it tight and was sliding it down on her neck, down to her breasts, slowly down to her tummy, down between her legs and again sliding it back up to her tummy, back to her breasts.  She rubed her nipples on it one by one, smearing Lexa’s scent on her body. Again she slid it back up and buried her face in it, she wanted to have Lexa’s scent smeared all over her, on her, inside of her.  Lexa’s green eyes have lost focus.

Clarke saw Lexa shivering, she was feeling the chill too. She leaned over, closing the space between them again and pulled her into her embrace and planted a passionate kiss on her trembling lips.

Lexa held Clarke’s hand and pulled her gently into the tub. She lowered herself down and pulled Clarke with her. She opened her legs for Clarke to sit between them. She held her head and leanend her on her chest cradling her body between her strong arms. Clarke leaned back, threading herself snugly into Lexa’s body, nuzzling her neck and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

They were silent, bodies immersed, eyes closed, breathing shallow, each to her own thoughts. The water was warming their bodies, comforting, washing away their worries, their sins, their heart aches, the pain in their bodies, the harshness of the war and the bad memories, it was their little slice of heaven for the moment, their refuge and their shelter, being in each others arms, not scheming, not fighting, not running and not hiding.

Lexa moved her hand in the water. She cupped hot water lapping it gently on Clarke’s face, smoothing her hand on her skin, washing away the dirt of the forest, the tears of the dead and the smears that made trails on it, washing away the pain of the past, the memories of war, the dry blood that embedded on her skin, slowly exposing the pink delicate skin as it cleared little by little.

Clarke relaxed with each of Lexa’s touch and strokes on her face. She had completely surrendered. Her eyes still closed as she felt Lexa’s hand washing her, it made her stomach flip and the heat was rising in her body making her heart beat a lot faster.  She missed Lexa, she missed her so much, she wanted to be with her.

Lexa reached for the bar of scented soap. It was her very own, made only for the Heda. She lathered Clarke’s hair with it, slowly forming foams in her tangled hair, rubbing the knots between her fingers loosening them one by one. Holding Clarke a little away from her temple so that she can reach down her neck and pull all hair up and off making sure it was all clean.  
Clarke was enjoying the ritual, the nimble fingers massaging between her hair tangles, the soft rubbing on her skull ws melting her further. Lexa tilted Clarke’s head, she poured clean warm water over it to wash out the soap. She touched it to feel if it was clean. She held Clarke’s shoulders and leaned her back on her chest again. Her nipples were erect and dug deep on the soft skin, there were aching from the touch. Her knees were wobbling and her stomach was flipping with lust and desire for the woman who held her heart and her world.  She felt the heat between them intensified.

Clarke turned her body around a little. She looked straight at the pure green pool of Lexa’s eyes. She felt her heat, she felt her knees trembling, she knows that Lexa is melting as much as she was. She took Lexa’s hand in hers. She kissed her palm. She kissed her fingers one by one. She slid  them in her mouth, and sucked on them one by one.  Lexa moaned and her eyes mellowed. She was breathing fast.  She was melting in a pool of her own heat and desire, right there in the hot water tub with Clarke between her legs. Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers sliding it on her breasts, from one to anther, then she moved them to her nipples one by one, down to her stomach, down to her hips, down to her thighs and then under her underpants, between her legs.  Lexa is aroused beyond any shame so was Clarke, both turned on and hungry for each others.  Lexa wanted Clarke, she desired her, she lusted after her, she loved her, her heart was bursting with it all.  Clarke wanted Lexa, she desired her, lusted after her and yes she loved her too her heart was bursting.  They both needed to be engulfed by the heat and be burned by the inferno of their emotions, wants and needs.  Lexa pulled Clarkes hand off and out gently from between Clarke's tights. Clarke is not amused. 

"Lexa, please, don't stop, I want this, I want you."

“Clarke...” Lexa is whispering.

Clarke is in trance, her eyes are closed, she doesn’t want this moment to end, she wanted Lexa, she desired her and she wanted her fully.

‘Clarke, the water is getting cold, we need to get out of the tub.” Lexa whispered again to get Clarke out of her trance.

 “Lexa, I want you... I need you...I... I...” Clarke’s lips trembling with desire.

“I want you and need you too Clarke, let’s get out of the water and dry you off” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.

Clarke is stubborn but she does feel the water getting colder.

‘I want you and I can warm you up Lexa” Clarke whispered.

“Clarke, I know... I want to warm you up too, so let’s get you dry.” Lexa whispered back.

Lexa stood up and out of the water first. She sliped her wet underpants down to her legs and off. She was stark naked in front of Clarke. She wraped a towel over her body. She then tugged on Clarke’s hand and pulled her gently out of the cooling water. Clarke was very naked and shivering after she lost her underpants and tossed it aside too. Lexa wraped a towel over her shivering body and one over her hair. She tugged on the towel to get the water out of her hair.

“That feels grrrrreat, I so needed this wash Lexa” Clarke said with a wide smile on her face.

“too right, right?” Lexa giggled a response.

Clarke snorted a giggle too, her blue eyes beaming with life and desire.

“Come on let’s get warm under the covers” Lexa whispered and pulled Clarke behind her.

“I though you’re never gonna ask” Clarke slurred mischievously.

Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke behind her. They felt free, young and in love, with no worries and no burdens on their shoulders, they were lost to the moment, right here and right now.  
Lexa jumped on her bed, removes the covers and slipped between the sheets pulling on Clarke too. They both slipped between the sheets and the warm fur covers. Still wrapped in their towels, welling their bodies to warm up and relax. Clarke still tugging on her hair to get the water out.

Their bodies touching. Both flat on their backs, head thrown on the fluffy headrests, breathing slowly, relaxing and silent in their rest. Hands held, legs tangling and hearts beating for each others. Bodies heaving with their breaths. Minds roving,t thoughts flashing behind their eyes.

“Lexa...” Clarke whispered.  She turned on her side facing the woman she loves. She held Lexa’s shoulder and turned her on her side too so that they were facing each other and their noses were brushing. She held her gaze and lingered, drowning in green green pools of pure waters. She felt her hot breath on her lips. She felt the flatter of both their hearts hammering on each other's chest. She felt the heat pooling between her legs. The knot in her stomach was aching, she’s aching, she needed her, she wanted her, she loved her and loves her still.

Lexa’s face was a fraction away from the face of the woman she loves. She held her gaze and lingers, drowning in blue blue pools of pure waters. She felt her hot breath on her lips. She felt the flatter in both of their hearts hammering on each other's chest. She felt the heat pooling between her legs. The knot in her stomach was aching, she’s aching, she needed her, she wanted her, she loved her and loves still.

Clarke gently pulled Lexa on top of her. Lexa’s slender body firmly towered Clarke’s body. Clarke tugged and freed her out of her towel and rid herself of her own.  Lexa's face adorned with pink beautiful glow was grinning at Clarke and enjoying the shenanigans of the ski girl.  
They were fully exposed body and soul, skin on skin, heart beating against heart. No barriers, no walls, no excuses. Only two bodies beating as one. Two souls finding it’s mate. Two bodies are one.

Lexa spread Clarke’s legs, slid her legs between them, she felt her heat, she felt her tummy fluttering under hers, she moulded her hips deep into hers, tangled her hands in Clarke’s wet hair, brushing her lips with hers, whimpering and whispering in her ear.

“Clarke are you sure about this... about us, here like this... are you ready for us” Lexa endeavoured.  Clarke sank her deep blue into the emerald brilliance and grinned.    _“Lexa, am not_ sure about much any more but us here, like this, right now is the only thing I am sure about and I am ready for.... I don't want to remember the past, I don’t want to think about anything or anyone, only you. I want to live this moment here with you even if it was the last moment in my life. I do not have thoughts beyond tonight... I want you... I need you... please Heda, just love me now.' Clarke whispered back in Lexa’s ear.

Lexa’s face beaming with the most brilliant smile ever listening to her woman.

“Clarke, have you been with a wo...?” Lexa is hesitating.

Clarke interrupted her question and finished it. “woman...? No, but I am a woman and I know what I want and that is you Lexa!!”

“Ya, you are and I want you too Clarke, I don't want to remember the past either, I don’t want to think about anything or anyone, only you. I want to live this moment here and now with you too Clarke... I’m.. I’m in love with you” Lexa swooned over Clarke.

“I’m in love with you too Lexa” Clarke whispered on Lexa’s lips.

Clarke wraped her arms around Lexa’s body, tightly. Molding her body deeper into hers, rocking and writhing under the delicious weight of Lexa’s body. Her lips on Lexa pulsating neck, nibbling, licking, kissing, sliding her tongue up and down. Lexa is whimpering, she’s moaning for her woman. Clarke bit the chiselled jaws, fiercely pulling on her lower lip, sliding her tongue into her warm cave. Lexa is obliging and sucking back on the warm wet snaking tongue. She felt the moist between her legs seeping onto Clarke. Clarke's heat was spilling on hers too.  Lexa was utterly aroused.   
She started to grind her hips up and down, expertly moving her body on Clarke’s. Sliding her hands between their bodies, cupping her breasts, kneading, squeezing her erect nipples. Clarke is fucking moaning and whimpering, her body is twisting and snaking under Lexa. Her nails digging deep in her back, dragging her skin red raw in desire need and want. Lexa was screaming deliciously making Clarke go crazy. She bit hard on her neck, leaving her mark on her skin.  Lexa wraped her wet mouth around Clarke’s buds, swirling her tongue, licking round and round feeling Clarke grinding deeper into her hips.

“Lexaaa...” Clarke sighed.

“am here Clarke” Lexa whispered in the ear of her lover.

“take me, please Heda” Clarke begged.

“open your eyes Clarke... Clarke...” Lexa whispered.

Clarke looked at Lexa and moaned in her ear “take me please Lexa...fuckkkk.” She whimpered on her mouth.

Lexa held Clarke’s legs open, lifted them up onto her back and wraped them around. She lifted her hips up slightly, lowered herself directly onto Clarke’s wet heat. Her fingers unfolding Clarke’s slippery petals, she swiped her fingers over them, up and down, round and round, spreading them wider. Lexa lowered her folds inside Clarke’s wet centre. She gyrated her hips up and down, thrusting, moving slowly, sliding expertly, up and down. Her heat rubbing on Clarke’s. Friction was building up. Heart beats were frantic. Clarke’s muffling screams, moaning and whimpering, bucking her hips, seeking deeper penetration. Lexa nibbled on Clarke’s nipples one by one, sucking, biting causing delicious pain making Clarke scream in her ears. She wanted to drop her off of the cliff... She moved her hand down to the centre of her world. Sliding one, two and Clarke’s breath shallowed.  She had a third finger deeper into Clarke's pulsating heat, she thrusts deeper. Sliding in and out. Slow, slow, slow... fast and slow.

“fuck me Lexa... harder baby” whimpering Clarke in her ears.

“am gonna fuck you Clarke, baby” Lexa was unhinged, vulnerability was not a weakness nor was love. 

Lexa’s fingers were arched inside Clarke’s pink slippery cave. She pushed deeper onto her moist sensitive spot. Three fingers deep within her, thump pushing on her swollen pearl, swirling, rubbing, sliding up, sliding down, sliding in, sliding out, thrusting deeper, thrusting faster, slowing the pace, prelonging the eruption, drawing circle on her clenching fold, spreading her petals wider, going for the kill.

Clarke’s back arched like a tight bow, she was near her eruption, she was coming for fuck sake, she was erupting on Lexa’s fingers, she was dismantling between her legs, she was breaking down, she was fucking... she was coming... she was fucking coming on Lexa's fingers, between her legs.

Lexa felt the eruption on her fingers, a pool of wet hot juice was seeping into her hand, soaking her fingers and her thighs too. Clarke’s eyes were glazed, she was covered in a film of sweat, her breath was shallow, her back was bucking, she was coming for me, she was coming on me, she was soaking me.  Clarke's orgasm rocked her body and rocked the world of her lover towering over her.  Lexa pushed Clarke’s body down under her with her hips, gently resting her back on the bed. She felt her heat still contracting around her fingers and clenching still. She kept her fingers inside for a little while longer swiping up and down, drawing all of her orgasm out of her. She kissed Clarke’s neck. Sliding her tongue up and down, from her chin to her ears back to her neck up to her mouth, endearing her face with soft kisses as she waited for Clarke’s heart to calm down and her breathing to subside. 

Clarke nuzzled Lexa’s neck, kissing her sweet little kisses. She held Lexa’s hand and pulled her fingers out of her wet heat. Looking at the magical green pair of eyes devouring her. She smeared her lips with her scented juice, sliding Lexa’s fingers in her mouth, sucking them one by one. Lexa closed her mouth on Clarke’s and sucked on her lips tasting her lover’s juice.

“oh my fucking gaawwd... I so needed this... needed you... Lexa”

“Oh, me too Clarke, I’ve dreamt of you in my arms, between my legs, under my body so so many times...I... I love you Clarke” Lexa whimpered visibly moved.

“I love you too, Heda... Lexa” Clarke sighed her name. 

Clarke flipped herself on top of Lexa, kissing her face, her neck, her ears, her lips back to her neck.  Lexa flips Clarke off and under her again.

“you need to rest Clarke” whispered Lexa.

“I will rest later Lexa, I want to make love to you” Clarke demanded.

“Oh you will, Clarke... right now we both need the rest.”  Lexa murmured gently. 

Clarke grunted and huffed and laid back on the pillows.  'Ok ok, as you say commander." Clarke giggled.

Lexa unwrapped the covers off of her, got out of bed wrapped a sheet around her nakedness and headed outside the tent.

“Where you going Lexa?” Asked Clarke.

‘Lay down Clarke, I'll be back in a minute.” Replied Lexa.

“Well, hurry back, I already miss you.” Clarke whimpered.

Lexa left her tent for few seconds. She come back and jumped straight into the warm bed and under covers next to Clarke.  “That was quick, did you miss me so bad?” Clarke chuckled.

“Well, yea I did but will, you know I must leave a sign outside the tent so that no comes storming in on us in the morning and bother us”.  Lexa winked.

“Oh I see, that's a clever thing to do Heda!!”  Clarke laughed

“Well that's the tradition in our clan. When the commander leaves a white flag outside the tent it means stay away don't disturb.  
When I leave a red flag it means you can come bring food but I  am not open for business and so on and so forth!!”

‘Oh that's a great system Lexa.” Clarke cackled.

"I know right?" Lexa giggled too.

“and what's the sign for we're f.... making love don't you dare come anywhere near?!” Clarke asked with arched brow and a wide grin on her face, both were giggling and teasing each others.

“Well since you've asked ski girl, we need to invent a new one for that.”

“Oh yes we definitely do, you know... we'll be using it a lot, like a lottttt.”

They cackled and laughted together raking their brains with ideas to create a new sign for love making.

“baby, you need to sleep, you've had an extremely exhausting day?!” Lexa said.

“Oh yeah, you've exhausted me alright Lexa.” Clarke replied with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Lexa face broke with a big smile her puppy eyes beaming.

“Please, Hold me and rock me to sleep in your arms my most beautiful Heda.” whispered Clarke.

Lexa scooped Clarke in her arms, kissed the top of her nose, her brow, her forehead, the top of her head, her eyes one by one, and left tiny little kisses on her lips. She held her tighter to her body, rocked her to sleep, endearing love words in her ears, before she knew Clarke was softly snoring slipping into blissful sleep between her arms, near to her beating heart.

_What a night Lexa thinks._ She was totally exhausted too but exhilarated and extremely happy. She kept looking at the beautiful face nuzzling her neck, resting between her ribs and breathing peacefully next to her, thinking how did she get so lucky. Lost in her thoughts Lexa’s heavy eyes drifted off into a peaceful sleep too next the woman who thought she was never gonna see again.

And they met again.


End file.
